


Trivial Business

by MoxieArts



Series: Knotted Bond [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxieArts/pseuds/MoxieArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is beyond bored. Dating a demon was supposed to be fun, to be exciting! Not that he wanted to be in a relationship with Tom, but still! He’d at least been hoping for a little adventure when they’d finally agreed to see each other on a regular basis to avoid another Spring Break Incident. But, Tom just had to be the Prince of Hell, which meant he just had to do a bunch of paperwork. Maybe Marco could find a way to distract Tom long enough for them to actually do something fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial Business

**Author's Note:**

> Look, something cute. That… doesn’t happen often. I’m going to try and write more cute things from now on, but probably not that often, as most of my ships would be twisted if they were canon. That being said I did try and keep this as in character as possible. Please don’t shoot me.

It was a lazy afternoon in the Diaz house when Star decided to ruin everything. Marco was laying on the couch with his mother, watching Spanish soap operas, when Star burst into the livingroom, wand at ready as if they were under attack. She pointed at Marco with a scowl and the teen blinked back at her, confused.

“Uh, is everything okay, Star?” Marco could feel his gut tightening as he detangled his legs from his mother’s, sitting up and steeling himself to run outside to fight some monsters. Mrs. Diaz paused their show and looked back and forth between the two kids expectantly.

“When was the last time you saw Tom, Marco?” Star demanded, baby blue eyes narrowing at him. Marco felt his stomach flop with nerves as he quickly averted his gaze to the carpet, like the pattern was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

“Uh… A few… Weeks? I don’t know Star, it’s been a while!”

A pair of light blue slippers appeared in Marco’s vision, and when he looked up, Star was frowning at him with her hands on her hips.

“Marco, you need to see Tom more than just major holidays! You two are bonded, you might as well get used to seeing his face more often. Why don’t I zap you there, and you can spend the day with him?” Star wiggled her wand, and Marco felt a wave of panic hit his systems as he held up his hands.

“No, Wait!” Marco looked at his mother and she simply smiled, shooing him back to the conversation as she ate a handful of popcorn. He sighed heavily and stood up, shoving his hands in the pockets of his red and black pajama pants. “I’ll go upstairs and get ready, okay? Then I’ll call Tom and see if I can just chill for a while. Sound like a plan?” Star hummed but shrugged, letting him make his escape up the stairs.

Truth be told, Marco was not looking forward to seeing his demon counterpart. Every time he and Tom interacted, it was nothing but bickering. They’d faded from arguing over Star, but topics of conversation still strayed into dangerous territory with them. As Marco pulled a black hoodie on, he huffed loudly. Looking at himself in the mirror he frowned, eyes studying the red skull on the front of the jacket.  
Ok, so maybe not every moment was an argument with them. Occasionally there were moments where the two actually got along and had a nice time together. Like their fourth date, where Tom had given this to Marco. They’d gotten along pretty well most of that afternoon, spending it out in another dimension away from their crazy worlds. Of course, as soon as they got back to their shared dimensions, the two had started arguing again. Marco rolled his eyes at the memory and continued getting dressed, pulling on some dark grey jeans with rips in the knees. If he knew Tom and his temper, randomly popping in on the demon would certainly lead to a fight.

Marco just hoped their fight didn’t end up like Spring Break.

With heated cheeks at the memory of being shoved against a wall, Marco grabbed the bell and a pair of converse, quickly making his way down the stairs. With the bell between his teeth, Marco hopped over the banister and sat on the couch, putting his shoes on quickly before Star or his mother could come in here to bother him about his appearance. Thank Mewni his father had work on weekends, otherwise he’d be up under the man’s arm and have cologne doused on him right now.

Marco shuddered at the thought and ties his shoe quickly, standing up and making his way to the kitchen. His mother and Star were sharing sandwiches and lemonade, and both women looked over at him with amused smiles when he walked in. He let out a groan of irritation and frowned at them. “Wuh you two goshppng again?” Marco realized the bell was still between his teeth and took it out, repeating his question.

“Now Marco, why would you think that, sweetie?” His mother asked sweetly, confirming his fears.

“Guys, I can take care of myself. Look, I even have my dimensional scissors and my hand held mirror, okay? I’ll be fine.”

Mrs. Diaz pursed her lips and looked to Star, who simply shrugged and bit into her sandwich. With a sigh, Mrs. Diaz waved towards the backyard, allowing her son to pass so he could call Tom. They’d both learned pretty quick that summoning inside the house was a bad idea, especially since it usually involved a ring of fire and a dead horse. His mom had banished them to the backyard, but had been kind enough to set aside an area for them, and some burning roses even grew around it.

Marco made his way to the little clearing and debated whether to ask for a ride or to use his scissors. In the end, he stabbed the scissors into the air and drug them down, opening up a rift into Tom’s dimension. If he was going to surprise the demon, might as well make it a complete surprise. With a deep breath, Marco stepped through the portal and thought about Tom. There was a tugging sensation in the center of his chest as his soul searched for it’s partner, before Marco was stumbling into a small study. He got a brief glance at the dark pink walls before he fell into a chair, yelping as his forehead slammed against Tom’s painfully.

Tom let out a shocked curse in latin, leaning back after their foreheads collided and muttering under his breath. Both teens took a moment to nurse their stinging heads before looking at each other. The portal had dropped Marco right on top of Tom, and thankfully the demon had been sitting in a chair. Ink was smudged along Tom’s cheek, and the traditional makeup around his eyes was smudged as well, not to mention the blossoming bruise around his third eye where Marco had hit him. Tom’s hands rested on Marco’s thighs and the demon glared at him, annoyance clear on his face.

“Why are you here, Marco?”

Marco stiffened at the annoyed tone- usually they at least tried to be civil with each other before breaking up into bickering. He huffed and rested his head in his hands, leaning forward so his elbows were on Tom’s shoulders and they were face to face. Ever since Spring Break, Marco had decided to swallow his hatred when it came to being in close proximity like this. Despite their intense fighting, being close like this always caused a warm fuzzy feeling to spread, and calmed both of them down.

“Well, Star seems to think I’m not spending enough time with you.” He huffed, watching as Tom took a deep, shaking breath. When he breathed out, the warm feeling filled Marco’s chest and he hummed in approval. Tom took a minute to get his anger back in control and tapped a pattern against Marco’s jeans at varying speeds. Once he was calmer, the demon opened his eyes again.

“As nice of you as it is to come and see me, I was in the middle of doing paper work.” Tom breathed out, his tired pink eyes locking on Marco’s.

Marco shrugged lightly, turning back and looking behind him. The dark wood desk was covered in parchment, ink bottles, and several calligraphy feathers. There seemed to be no organization of the papers and Marco frowned deeply. Looking from the desk to the rest of the room, he saw rolls of parchment splayed across nearly every surface- laid across the carpet in criss-crossing patterns to dry, piled up on the two chairs facing the desk, and spilling out of a bookshelf meant specifically for holding them. The mexican teen let out a low whistle and turned back around to look at Tom.

“That’s a lot of parchment”

“I know.”

“It’s really messy, too.”

“I know, Marco.”

“Do you need help?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Tom let out a defeated growl and slumped back in his chair, running a hand through his pink hair. “Yes. No. Maybe? I don’t know, Marco. Can you please just let me return to work?”

Marco sighed and edged off of the chair carefully, standing up next to him and surveying the room again. With a determined nod, he cracked his fingers and set to work on cleaning the dark brown and dark pink room, starting with the bookshelf. Tom watched him tiptoe his way through the mess of parchment before returning to work with a muttered growl, retrieving yet another calligraphy feather from the drawer to finish writing.

… . .

It took a while, but Marco finally managed to get the bookshelf organized, The parchment from Tom’s chairs put away in the appropriate spots, and the drying ones on the floor rolled up and put away as well. Now that everything was organized and he actually had a place to sit, Marco plopped down in one of the cushy black chairs in front of the desk, and watched Tom’s feather scratch across the paper. After a few minutes of watching him write out line after line of indecipherable latin, Marco sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking around the room. He soon lost interest in the intricate patterns of the carpet, and laid across the chair with his legs over the arm rest, leaning back with an annoyed noise. Boredom was burning away his brain, and Marco turned to watch Tom again.

“Are you almost done?”

Tom snorted and all three eyes looked at Marco. “No where near it.” The demon gestured to the filing cabinet behind him, filled to the brim with work. At Marco’s anguished groan, he cracked a smile, returning to his work. Tom barely managed to get another line out before Marco’s voice pulled his attention again.

“How about now?”

Tom quirked an eyebrow and looked up at the human, slight annoyance on his face. Marco smiled wider and turned in his seat, feet underneath him. Instead of responding, Tom just huffed and returned to work. Marco frowned and leaned farther forward on the chair to try and read the latin. Sadly, though latin and spanish are related, Marco was still unable to read any of the document. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Marco draped himself across the table. Tom’s annoyed noise betrayed his amusement, and Marco smiled into the desk slightly.

His big brown eyes looked up at the demon and he made a ‘come here’ motion with his finger. Tom narrowed his eyes in suspicion and set down the feather, leaning across the desk so he and Marco were nose to nose. The warm feeling buzzed in Marco’s chest and he smiled at Tom. “Hey, guess what.”

“What.”

“You’re work is boring and you should do something with me instead, because I’m bored.”

Tom snorted at that, cheeks slightly darker as he leaned back. “I can’t just stop working, Marco.” there was a line of fury in his voice, and Marco sat up to frown at him. The teen made his way around the desk and calmly set the parchment aside to dry before sitting where it had been, laughing when Tom angrily laid his head on Marco’s lap. Marco threaded his finger’s through the demon’s hair and smiled softly down at him.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“uh… What’s sleep, again?”

Marco snorted and rolled his eyes, twirling the coarse pink locks and sighing. Tom’s hands rested on his thighs again, and the demon let out a low growl as Marco petted him. Marco almost pulled back his hand until he realized the tired demon was purring. Biting his bottom lip to hold in a laugh, Marco continued soothing his hair down. Tom fidgeted under him and Marco tapped his head.

“No, stay still. Relax for a bit.”

Tom remained tense for a few seconds before slowly letting himself relax into Marco’s lap, purring again. Marco sighed and continued petting Tom’s hair, smiling to himself as the demon’s breathing slowed and evened out. With his free hand, Marco reached into his back pocket carefully and pulled out the hand held mirror, flipping it open and sending a message to Star.

Marcooooops: Hey, I’m going to be home late.

Starry eyed Girl: Y? Whats wrong? Do i need to come?

Marcooooops: No no, it’s nothing bad. Tom just fell asleep is all.

Starry eyed Girl: …

Marcooooops: Well, I made him go to sleep.

Starry eyed Girl: ?

Marcooooops: It’s a long story, I’ll tell you when I get home.

Starry eyed Girl: k.

Closing his mirror and setting it aside, Marco sighed and looked down at the sleeping demon in his lap. Maybe he should’ve gotten into a more comfortable position before doing this… Tom let out a small noise in his sleep and Marco had to bite back a smile. Never mind the slight ache in his lower back, he wouldn’t wake Tom for the world.


End file.
